


On Unconventionality

by superangsty



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, Multi, and therefore spock and jim grow up together, basically this is one where amanda and winona are best buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superangsty/pseuds/superangsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spock, when we grownups we gon have a spaceship together, ‘kay?”<br/>“Of course.”</p><p>Or, the one where they grow up together because Winona and Amanda are best buds</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Unconventionality

**Author's Note:**

> My (sort of) friend suggested that I write a kid fic, and this is what I came up with. I have been writing for three hours straight, please don't judge me. Enjoy!

**_-10 years_ **

Winona hated biology. She hated it more than any other subject she was taking, had begged her parents and teachers to let her drop it, but to no avail. She was going to be an engineer, engineers needed physics, and math, but they definitely did not need to know how some stupid plant performed photosynthesis, or whatever it was they were learning about. And, not only was she stuck doing the worst subject in the entire earth education system, she also had the misfortune of being stuck in the same class as George Kirk.

She had been so busy glaring (definitely _not_ staring) at the guy, whilst he, as always, acted like a complete and utter idiot, that she almost missed her teacher assigning lab partners.  “Miss Davis, you will be partnered with Miss Grayson.”

The other girl, (she looked familiar, perhaps they were in the same literature class), walked over to their bench, a scowl on her face that probably matched Winona’s own. As she sat down, she grumbled “I fucking hate biology.”

“Miss Grayson,” she said, feeling a smile form on her face, “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

“You did _not_ just quote Casablanca.”

**_-2 years_ **

Hearing the doorbell ring, Winona rushed to the door, still holding the bottle of wine she had been pouring. The Vulcan that Amanda had been dating was due to go back to his own planet today, which meant that her best friend would be upset, and a _lot_ of alcohol would be needed. Well, the sooner that Amanda got over him, the better. The man was a _Vulcan_ , for crying out loud. His entire race was famous for being emotionally constipated, and what does Amanda go and do? Only try and seduce one. Not that it mattered, of course. She would never admit it, but Winona was incredibly interested in Vulcan culture, and knew that there was about a 99% chance that Sarek was already bonded to someone else back on Vulcan. She hadn’t had the heart to tell Amanda.

However, the moment she opened the door, Amanda started waving her hand in front Winona’s face. To reveal a ring which had definitely not been there a few hours ago. “Sarek proposed!”

“With a ring? Y’know, I’m pretty sure Vulcan’s don’t use rings for this kinda thing, or for anything, for that matter.”

“Of course I know that, I’m not stupid!” her friend replied, batting her arm, “But apparently he thought it would be more ‘respectful to my culture if he were to ask me in the human way’”

“I am going to need a lot more alcohol for this.”

About an hour later, when they were both sufficiently drunk, the pair had finally returned to the topic of Amanda’s engagement. “Holy shit, Amanda,” Winona started, laughing hysterically, “I cannot believe that you are marrying a _Vulcan_.”

“You can hardly talk,” Amanda replied, raising an eyebrow in a way that was scarily reminiscent of her new fiancé “ _you_ married George Kirk”

**_0 years_ **

Amanda had always assumed that Vulcan babies would be quiet. She didn’t really know why it was that she thought that, she had just always figured that, considering how quiet and in control the adults were, the babies would act similar to that. She didn’t think even _human_ babies cried this loud, but Sarek had informed her that it was all perfectly normal, except for the tears, of course, because full Vulcans didn’t actually have tear ducts. Weird. But, her husband had explained, until the child was able to begin to control his own emotions, in about a year’s time, this behaviour would probably continue.

She was rocking a crying Spock in her arms when she heard the familiar sound of a pop song from Earth, a song which she had programmed the computer to play when she was receiving a video call from the one and only Winona Kirk.

Sitting down in front of the screen, she grinned and answered the call, immediately saying “Long time no speak.”

There wasn’t an immediate reply, because Winona had decided to hold a baby up to the camera, it looked barely a week old. She eventually moved the baby away to hold it properly, and then launched into her reply, talking quickly “Ah, sorry about that, but I’ve been crazy busy with George, and George Jr, plus, check it out! I had my baby!” She was obviously exhausted, but looked just as happy, if not more so, as she had been after the birth of her first son a couple of years earlier.

“Yes, I can see that,” Amanda gave a small chuckle as she said that, “what did you decide to name him?”

“James Tiberius Kirk.” Winona stated proudly “After his grandfathers.”

At that point, Spock decided to start up with the crying again, which apparently started James off on the other end of the line “Yours doesn’t shut up either huh?” asked Winona “I’m sure the two of them will be great friends.”

“I’m sure they will. I should probably go and deal with this now…speak to you soon?”

“Damn right you will. Live long and prosper, Amanda.” Was the teasing reply, before Winona winked and hung up.

**_3 years_ **

Jim (Winona had given up on calling him James almost straight away, Jim just seemed to fit him better) was three years old, and was sitting on the living room floor, with, as always, his toy starships in hand. She had no doubt in her mind that the child would follow in his parents footsteps and join Starfleet, although she was convinced he would end up as an engineer, like her, whereas George seemed to be under the impression that he would go down the command track. How ridiculous. On the other hand, she wasn’t so sure that George Jr would end up in the ‘fleet. It was just a feeling she had, and her feelings were usually right.

She quickly glanced at the clock (an old fashioned one with ticking hands, much to her husband’s disapproval) and walked over to her son, crouching down in front of him. “Hey, Jim, guess who’s coming to visit in a couple of minutes?”

Jim looked up at her, probably irritated with her for interrupting his game, but curious nonetheless. “Who?”

“Spock!”

The child’s eyes widened, glee evident on his face “ _My_ Spock?”

“What other Spocks do you know, silly, of course it’s _your_ Spock.” She still found the fact that Jim referred to Spock as ‘his’ amusing, despite the fact that he’s been doing it basically since he could talk.

At that moment, she heard the doorbell ring, and went to answer it, Jim skipping along behind her. As she greeted Amanda and Sarek, Jim basically tackled Spock to the ground with a hug, and it was only the extra Vulcan strength that kept the two of them upright. She could hear Sarek’s small tut of disapproval (which was an emotional response. Ha.), but she let them be. After all, Spock was still too young to properly act like a Vulcan, and she wanted to let Jim get all the affection from the kid that he could get before he stopped abiding such ‘illogical’ actions.

The two toddlers went back to Jim’s starships, where Jim was insisting that they play ‘captins’, as he always did when Spock came to visit, and the adults went to the kitchen to drink tea and catch up. She overheard part of the conversation between the two boys as they walked past.

“Spock, when we grownups we gon have a spaceship together, ‘kay?”

“Of course.”

**_5 years_ **

The Kirks were visiting Vulcan. Well, by ‘the Kirks’, Amanda meant Winona and Jim. George had classes to teach at Starfleet academy (plus he had never really gotten on with Sarek, for some unknown reason), and George Jr, at seven years old, had decided that he had no interest in visiting Vulcan anymore, so they had both decided to stay at home, leaving Winona and Jim to come on their own for the first time.

On the ride back from the spacedock, Jim had been babbling away to Spock for almost the entire journey (in Vulcan, of course. The kid had somehow managed to pick up the language whilst he was still learning federation standard, and always spoke in nothing else when he was on the planet). He obviously felt just as at home on Vulcan as he did on Earth, despite the conditions that were less than ideal for humans (she had lived on the planet for seven years, they were _definitely_ not ideal).

When the car stopped, Jim hopped out straight away, grabbing Spock’s hand and dragging him along as he ran to the house, eager to get into the shade, despite having only been on Vulcan for a short while. Amanda couldn’t help but wonder if, young as he was, Jim understood the implications of what he was doing, holding Spock’s hand. She rather suspected that he did.

**_7 years_ **

Spock was due to be betrothed to T’Pring. He did not want the bond to be formed, in fact, there was someone else who he had decided that he would much rather be bonded to, but due to the fact that the ‘someone’ was human, such a thing would be impossible. His half-human heritage was already the cause of a number of problems amongst his peers, and to be _bonded_ to a human would only worsen this. T’Pring was of a very respectable lineage, she was logical, intelligent, and, Spock allowed himself to admit, she was also very beautiful. Their betrothal would greatly benefit both of their families, to arrange it was the logical option.

Whilst they were knelt in front of each other, preparing for the bond to be formed, T’Pring must have noticed his hesitance (which meant that he had failed to conceal it), as she reached out to touch his arm, sending feelings of comfort through the contact. It was a great help, and he managed to reign in his emotions before the others noticed. The rest of the small ceremony went smoothly, although, when the Vulcan who had been creating the bond pulled away, he found that he felt no different than before.

“I require to speak with the family of Spock.” the man said. This was not standard procedure, as far as Spock was aware, and he wondered what was going on.

He summoned them to a separate room, away from where the family of T’Pring could hear them, before he spoke again “As I am sure you would not intentionally perform such a deception, I presume that you were not aware that Spock’s mind is already bonded to another.” He directed his words towards Spock’s parents, as was always the case, and so Spock did not reply.

His mother and father exchanged a look, and Spock wished he could know if the same thing was going through their minds as was in his. _Jim._ Before they could reply, the other Vulcan continued “As this bond was clearly not intentional, I expect you will wish for it to be broken, so that Spock’s betrothal to T’Pring can-“

“No.” Spock cut him off, and he was sure he would be reprimanded for this later, but he wanted to speak. “No, I do not wish for the bond to be broken. This is my mind we’re talking about, is it not? Should my bondmate wish to ‘settle down’ with another as he matures, I will return to Vulcan and have a healer break the bond. But as of now, I desire for it to remain.”

A few days later, T’Pring was betrothed to another of their peers, Stonn. He wanted to ask if they loved one another, but he didn’t, because he found this unlikely.

 

**_13 years_ **

One of the few Vulcan things that Spock preferred over its human equivalent was news reports. On Earth, news was full of speculation, and ‘gossip’, but on Vulcan, reports very much resembled scientific reports: stating the facts and explaining what they meant in relation to other things. They were always accurate, and never gave misinformation.

On this day, however, Spock found himself wishing that they did.

He had been reading the morning updates with his father at breakfast, when the main report caught his eye. A group of federation vessels had just returned from Tarsus IV. This would normally not be of importance, except for the fact that, of the eight thousand colonists living on the planet, over four thousand were dead, and many others were on the verge of death due to starvation.

Spock was suddenly incredibly grateful for the fact that he was seated, as he was sure that, if he had been standing, his knees would have buckled underneath him. Suddenly, the only thing that he could think was _JIM._ Jim, who had been so glad to be on Tarsus IV, away from Earth _._ Jim, who was his best friend. Jim, who he had been in love with since they were children. _Nonononononobealivebealivepleasejimbealivenonono._

When he suddenly saw a bright light appear a short distance away from where he was seated, Spock automatically assumed that, due to his state of emotional compromise, he was seeing things. However, when the light cleared, he saw Winona Kirk standing there, rushing over to Spock and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Apologies for the invasion of privacy, I had to get here as soon as I could. I needed to tell you in person, Spock, I understand how difficult it must have been for you to read the report,” He thought that he saw his father raise an eyebrow, but it was difficult to tell, since he was enveloped by his friend’s mother “Jim’s going to be okay Spock, he’s in the hospital. He’s going to be just fine, I swear.”

**_15 years_ **

Having turned down the Vulcan Science Academy, Spock had begun his training at Starfleet academy, which meant that he was on earth almost constantly, which meant that he could see Jim _whenever he wanted_ , and he was trying not to think about how excited that fact made him. Jim was undoubtedly intelligent enough to start at the academy at the same time as Spock, but he had insisted on remaining at his high school, saying that he wanted to ‘do it all properly’, whatever it was that he meant by that.

It was the weekend, and that meant that Spock had no classes, so he would, as usual, go to visit the Kirk household. Even if Jim weren’t there, he would still go, because after all the years they’d known each other, the Kirks felt just as much like Spock’s family as his biological family did. He rang the doorbell, already repressing a smile at the thought of seeing Jim.

But, his expression quickly changed from repressing a smile to repressing his shock, when a girl opened the door. Jim obviously did not see this, as he actually did grin when he saw his friend. “Hey, Spock, this is my…girlfriend, Carol. I forgot how punctual you were, or she would already have left. I was gonna have you two meet each other tomorrow.”

Spock and the girl, Carol, spoke in unison.

“That is quite fine, Jim. Carol, it is a ‘pleasure’ to meet you.”

“I was actually just leaving- I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, huh, Spock?”

After that, Jim kissed Carol, before waving her goodbye, and Spock very pointedly averted his eyes. After she was gone, he turned back to Spock “So, that was Carol. I’m sure you two will get on great.”

“For you, Jim, I will certainly endeavour to.” This was not the first girlfriend of Jim’s that Spock had met, in fact, he had met quite a few of them. And every time, he behaved politely towards them, whilst repressing the urge to strangle them, because Jim was _his._

Except, of course, nobody knew that but for Spock.

Jim’s voice brought him back out of his thoughts, as he said “I think I love her, Spock.”

After a moment’s pause, Spock replied, in a voice so soft that it was unlikely that even a Vulcan would be able to hear it. “You always do.”

**_17 years_ **

Jim had just started at the Academy, and was rooming with his new friend, Doctor McCoy, despite of Spock’s suggestion that _he_ shared a room with Jim instead. To be fair to Jim, it made little sense for them to share, as, although they were friends, they were in different years at the academy, and it was more logical for Jim to share with someone in his own year, since they would be more likely to share the same classes.

However, on his first night, rather than going out partying, as he had insisted he would be doing, Jim had instead arrived in Spock’s private quarters, collapsing on his bed, and Spock had to try very hard to control his thoughts. However, Jim seemed sad, and probably wanted to talk about it, if he was visiting Spock. And he would comfort him, because that was his duty as a friend. “Jim…what troubles you?”

Jim did not turn to face him, keeping his head buried in Spock’s pillow. “Did I tell you that Carol and I broke up a few months ago?”

Was this true? Spock felt like he would remember something like that “No, you did not. May I ask- why are you only sad about it now?”

“Carol, she wasn’t well suited for me. We did the right thing, ending it. And I wasn’t sad. But it’s just struck me- I’m alone.” Did Jim’s voice just crack? An occurrence like that seemed hard to believe. “I don’t want to be alone, Spock.”

He spoke softly, afraid of doing anything that might cause Jim to leave him “You are not alone, Jim. You have me.”

He heard Jim huff, before speaking “Yeah, but you’re just my friend. I feel like I should have…more, y’know?”

“I am not just your friend, Jim.” Spock lowered his voice, praying that Jim wouldn’t hear what he said next “We…we are t’hy’la.”

But of course Jim heard, because he suddenly bolted upright, staring at Spock with wild eyes. “We _what?_ ”

“You know what it means. You are as competent in the Vulcan language as I am myself.”

“I know what it means, but what do _you_ mean?”

Spock had known this conversation would one day come for over ten years, and yet he was still not ready. “When we were very young, almost infants, I believe, a bond between our two minds was formed unintentionally, something that only happens if two people are t’hy’la. It was this bond that prevented my betrothal to T’Pring.”

Jim had jumped up from the bed, and was pacing around the room “But- why didn’t you have the bond broken? I know that it’s possible, so why not?”

“I did not- I asked for the bond to be left as it is, because I…” he was going to say it, he was really, finally going to say it. And he was absolutely terrified. “…because I am in love with you.”

Jim simply mouthed “Oh” before pulling Spock into a kiss, and it was finally happening, and he opened up his mind to the bond, sending Jim everything that he was feeling at that moment _loveyouloveyoualwaysyoujim._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! As always, please leave comments below, I love hearing what you think!
> 
> Also, I now have a [tumblr](http://superangsty.tumblr.com), so feel free to check it out!


End file.
